Screenwriting an Apology
by sns1323
Summary: The one you least expect to join the Dark Wizard...Hermione? Rated for S and L Oneshot


The One To Save Me 

Summary: Tom Riddle (Voldemort)/Hermione. What happens when your best friend isn't enough to save you any more? Tom Riddle visits Hermione in her dreams, and then she can't get him out of her head. Will she be able to hide this secret from Harry and Ron? Will she go with the Dark Lord or stay with the Boy Who Lived? First chapter is a Song Fic to Hawthorne Heights "Screenwriting an Apology."

One-Shot

P.S. Whenever I mention Tom Riddle or Voldemort, just pretend he looks like how he did in COS. He was really hot, and just pretend he never changed from looking like that lol. Enjoy the story! RATED M FOR LEMON (I think it's lemon…I mean sex…if that's lemon?)

It was 2 years after they graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron had become one of the greatest Aurors that the wizardry world had ever seen. Harry had become the 'Hottest Single Quidditch Player' in the Daily Prophet, Woman's edition, was the starting Seeker, and the MVP and Captain of the Magpies. Everyone seemed to have the perfect life.

Except Hermione. She had graduated validictorian of her class, and had become an Auror. She and Ron were currently dating, and have been for about 9 months now. How is Hermione's life not perfect, you ask? Tom Riddle has tortured Hermione since her last year at Hogwarts. He's always on her mind and in her dreams. Hermione had changed her image greatly since graduation. Now that she was a top auror, she had cut her hair shoulder-length, permanently straightened it, and died it a deep, dark, blood red. She wore black more than ever before. She almost only wore black with jeans. She seemed like the happy girl on the outside, but on the inside she couldn't get Tom out of her head. Even when she was with Ron, even in bed with him, she couldn't get him off of her mind.

_She called last night still waiting for a reply.  
This static contact is pulling us apart…_

Tom Riddle had gone into hiding with his Death Eaters after Harry and the gang graduated from Hogwarts. He needed to rebuild his strength. The only problem was, he knew her secret, and it almost killed him when he thought about it. Before her, Tom's ice-cold heart could withstand any pain, but she had melted the coldness and brought new warmth 2 years before. He had only seen her once, and their eyes had met for a brief instant, before the Boy Who Lived shot him down. He was now healing his injuries, and he waited for the moment to see her again. He even knew her name…Hermione Granger…his Mya.

Please hang on tight;  
I'll see you through the night…

Hermione was now living with Ron in his London Flat.

Hermione saw herself sitting in the park, by herself. All of a sudden, the clouds became dark, and Ron was running to her.

"Hermione!" he yelled, but he yells seemed so far away. Hermione stood up and looked around her, to notice everything was darker, like there was a storm about to hit the park. Ron was still running at her, yelling her name. Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being turned around. And their eyes caught each other for a brief instant. She felt an electric wave go through her, a feeling of safeness, and warmth.

"Avatar Definto!" Hermione heard from behind Voldemort, and suddenly his face, a very handsome face, contorted in pain and fell before her. His body seemed to be absorbed by the earth, and then it was gone. Hermione screamed.

You have me still because I'm breathing,  
Although it has slowed down…

"Hermione, what's wrong!" Ron was shaking Hermione. Hermione sat straight up in bed. It had been a dream.

"Bloody hell, you're shaking. You were screaming, what were you dreaming?" Ron said again as Hermione sat straight up. Tears were falling from her eyes and landed on the pair of boxers she was wearing to sleep in.

"I saw him again, Ron. I saw Harry defeat him," Hermione cried. Ron held her tightly and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright, love. Voldemort is gone, he's gone, I promise," Ron said, trying to reassure her. Hermione just cried. She would never be able to explain to him. Hermione wanted Voldemort. She wanted him to save her from herself.

Please don't cry because I'm leaving.  
I hope I see you soon…

Harry's scar was searing with pain. He lived in the flat that was across the hall from Ron's. Whenever Harry's scar seared like it did, that only meant that the Dark Lord was close to attacking again, and they needed to get ready. He ran out of his apartment and started pounding on Ron's door.

Ron heard the pounding and ran to open the door. Harry shoved his way in, with his fingers rubbing his scar.

"Bloody hell, mate, we're in trouble," Harry said, looking at his best friend. Ron closed his eyes.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Ron said. It was more of a statement than a question. Just then Hermione walked out of the bedroom wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore the dark eyeliner that had become her trademark. She had also become a very angry and mean cop-like auror, which put her on top of her game, making her the best at her job. Little did anyone know that she wanted to ask every death eater they caught where Tom was hiding. She needed to see him again. She needed to see him now.

Exchange the sunshine for brown eyes and dark skies,  
Replace this dull life with you…

Tom was sitting on his throne of Darkness when his eyes began to burn. His hand flew over his eyes, and all he could see was Hermione…Mya. Yes, that was her dark name, Mya. He would call her Mya when she was his queen. He would preserve her body, the way he did his, so they always looked like they were 20 years old, and she would be the most powerful witch of their time.

Tom's eyes stopped burning. He knew that she was his soul mate. He needed to see her again. Tom called for his right hand man…Draco Malfoy.

"You called, my lord?" Draco said, bowing low to the ground. Tom looked at his most trusted Death Eater.

"I need you to find Hermione Granger, and bring her here," Tom said very factually. Draco looked up, and almost laughed.

"If I may ask, my lord, but what would you want with a dirty mudblood like Granger-" Before he could finish his sentence, Tom raised his hand in anger, and choked Draco with his powers. Draco was 20 feet from Tom, yet floating in the air, being choked.

"Don't you DARE call your future queen a MUDBLOOD," Tom said between his teeth and dropped Draco.

Draco was coughing, "What do you mean, future queen? But I thought you hated her kind."

Tom smiled, "Yes, I do, but she is different. Bring her here. Now."

"Yes, my lord. I know exactly where she is." Draco bowed again, and left the chambers of his master.

I Know it's tomorrow,  
She's waiting for something to feel alive…

Ron was sitting with Hermione on the couch when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Ron said as he stood up. Hermione continued to read her book until she heard raised voices coming from the front hallway.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

"I need to talk to Miss Granger."

"Why?"

"Out of my way, Weasel."

"Get the hell out," she heard Ron yell. Hermione went to the hallway to see who was at the door.

"Hello Miss Granger," she saw Draco standing at the door.

"Hermione," Ron said, turning around, "Go back to the living room." Hermione was confused, until she looked at Draco's eyes. They were trying to tell her something. All of a sudden she could hear him, in her head.

'The Dark Lord wants you,' she heard him say. She tried to answer.

_You know me too well,  
She's sorry and I can tell…  
_

"Where is he?" Hermione replied out loud. Ron was still trying to make Draco leave when he turned around in confusion.

"Hermione, what?" Ron said.

"Come with me," Draco said to Hermione. Hermione looked up at Ron.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked. Hermione just looked down and headed out the door behind Draco. Before she made it completely through the doorway, Ron grabbed her arm.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron said, a look of pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Draco, wait downstairs. I'll be there in a minute," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Yes, my lady."

Ron stared at Hermione. He was utterly confused, but felt that something was going on.

"Why did he just call you my lady? Where were you going to go? What's going on?" Ron asked before Hermione put her finger on his lips.

"Ron, love, I have to leave. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I will even come back. I promise you will always have a special place in my heart. Don't make this harder than it is. Just let me go," Hermione said and headed out the door. Ron chased her and brought her close to him.

_Scene missing, fade to black.  
You're acting all this out again…_

"You're not leaving."

"Don't make me do something I will regret," Hermione said, wand in hand so Ron couldn't see it.

"I'm never letting you go," Ron said. Ron pulled his face away so he was looking down at Hermione. He saw one tear go down her cheek before he passed out before her. Hermione had cast a spell on him. She didn't know why she needed to leave so much, but the mystery of the Dark Lord was drawing her closer. She looked down at Ron's limp body. She cried.

"Bravo, my lady. Now, can we leave?" Draco said from behind her. Hermione nodded and reached out for the elbow that Draco afford her. They made their way downstairs when Harry was walking up to his room, and when he stepped out of the elevator, caught a glimpse of red and blonde hair turning the corner to go down the stairs.

_Just wake me when it's over,_

_When the curtains raise,  
It's time to move on…_

Harry headed back towards his apartment when he saw Ron's body on the floor.

"Why does the Dark Lord want me?" Hermione asked, stepping into the car that was to take them to where Tom was hiding.

"That's a good question, but I know he has big plans for you," Draco replied. Hermione nodded from the backseat and looked out the window to see Harry running out of the building towards the car.

"Go, now," Hermione said to Draco, who was driving. She didn't want to talk to Harry, who had most likely just seen Ron on the floor. They sped away and Hermione watched Harry chase the car down the block before giving up. Hermione turned around, looked out the windshield and sighed.

"By the way," Draco began, "We are going to stop by Tom's old house and give you something proper to wear in front of the Dark Lord." Draco looked at what she was wearing. Tom had already told him what he wanted her to wear.

"Alright." Hermione didn't have the energy to disagree. What was she doing? She had just stunned the man she thought she loved, and she was going to meet with the Dark Lord, who was suppose to be her worst enemy. Nothing made sense any more.

Exit now, credits rolling,  
The girl who stole my heart.  
The one that got away...

After about an hour in the car, Hermione noticed that they had driven into the countryside, and it was very dark outside. Suddenly, the car stopped, and Draco got out. Hermione followed suit and walked over to where Draco was standing on the edge of a field. He had his wand out, muttered something Hermione could not understand, and suddenly, a house appeared.

Draco walked inside and Hermione followed. Draco led her to what seemed like a bedroom.

"You are going to stay here until tomorrow night. The Dark Lord wishes to meet you for dinner, and you are to pick a dress out from the closet. The shower is fully stocked with sanitary items, and ring this bell if you need anything," Draco said as he handed her a small bell. Hermione nodded and Draco left the room. Hermione looked at the old clock that was on a desk near an open window. It was almost 1 in the morning.

There were 2 feathers, ink, and parchment on the desk, and Hermione could make out an owl on the tree outside of the window. Hermione sat down at the desk and began writing a letter to her friend, and one to her lover.

My dearest Harry and Ron,

You know me too well,  
She's sorry, I can tell…

I promise I am safe, and I am not hurt. I don't know how to explain this to you, but I fear that I might not see you two again until the final battle. You may or may not recognize me, but I feel that my heart has led me to where I need to be. Please do not try to find me, for I fear that you will be killed if found. I will always love both of you, and will hopefully see you again before our deaths.

Scene missing, fade to black.  
You're acting all this out again, again…

Hermione

A tear fell from her cheek onto the parchment. Hermione folded the note and called for the owl come inside, and he did. She attached the parchment to the owl and told him where to find Ron's apartment, and the owl went off.

Hermione sat on the bed and fell asleep as she laid her head on the very soft pillow.

_You have me still because I'm breathing…_

Ron woke up in his bed, still wearing the clothing he had on the day before. He was confused about where he was.

"Hermione," he said out loud and jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. As he walked into the living room, he saw Harry sitting on his couch, holding a piece of parchment.

"Harry? Where is Hermione, tell me you stopped her," Ron said, sitting next to Harry. Harry didn't say anything, just handed Ron the letter. Ron read the letter and his hands began to tremble in sadness, confusion, and anger.

"No, no, no…how could she do this?" Ron said, slamming his fist on the table. He stood up, "I loved her. How could she just leave?" Ron tried to hold back tears, but he almost lost it. Harry stood up and walked over to where Ron was. He hugged his friend, who hugged him back.

"We're going to find her. Don't worry," Harry said, backing away from Ron and sitting back on the couch, "We just need the right spell."

Hermione was looking in the large, walk-in closet that was in the corner of the bedroom, looking for something to wear when she saw it. It was a long, black dress that was a halter-top, where the neckline stopped and started going around her neck at her collarbones. The dress was simple, and hugged her body in the perfect places, and the shoes were strappy black heels that complemented her stature. She put on the dress, and it looked perfect. She then brushed her hair so that it was straight down, and she found diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, butterflies in her stomach, "This is how he is going to see me tonight."

Hermione smiled and realized that she was ecstatic that she was meeting Voldemort. Suddenly, the door opened and Draco walked inside.

"Don't you knock?" she said before he even said a word.

"No. The Dark Lord is ready to see you." Draco knew that Hermione was going to be perfect for Tom. She looked the part, and was already acting like the part. Hermione followed Draco out of the room and down the long hall towards the dinning room.

Once she was in the dinning room, Draco took her to her seat, where she sat and waited. She was the only one in the room. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a cold breeze came in, along with a tall, built man wearing the best kinds of Wizard robes, black, and elegant.

Hermione was in awe of the man's face. It was perfectly sculpted, something worthy of a Michelangelo statue. Hermione stood, and walked over to the figure.

"Hello Mya," the man said. Hermione couldn't say anything. She felt her body being lifted off the ground and moved to where the man was standing. She felt the man's soft, yet rough hands glide over her cheek as her feet met the floor again. She finally got the nerve to answer the man.

"Hello Voldemort. Or should I call you Tom?" Hermione said, trying not to sound scared, even though she slightly was. Yet she was enthralled with his presence.

"You don't need to be scared, Mya, I am not going to hurt you in anyway," Tom said as he extended his arm to Hermione, who gladly took it and was led to the table.

"I think you should be the one scared about getting hurt," Hermione smirked. Tom already knew that Hermione was going to be the perfect queen to the Dark Magical world.

"You are beautiful. You will make a perfect queen, my lady," Tom said, after sitting across the table from Hermione. Somehow, Hermione was filled with the feeling of comfort and hope, looking at the man in front of her. Was this all a dream? She desperately wanted to be his queen.

"I should hope so. But, why me?" Hermione asked, looking directly at the angel of darkness in front of her.

"Because the first time I saw you, my heart told me you were to be my queen. I have loved you since the first time our eyes met," Tom took her hand in his. Hermione looked at their hands and stood up, bringing Tom up with her. She felt a fire deep within her building up.

"I haven't gotten you out of my head since the first time our eyes met," Hermione said, walking right up to Tom, so that her arms were around his neck, and his hands were on the small of her back. With the heels on, Hermione was nearly 6' (normally 5'9''), while Tom still stood at 6'2''.

"I see, and are you as enthralled with me as I am with you?" Tom asked, his lips brushing against hers.

"Completely and truly, forever I will be," Hermione said, closing the distance between their lips. The contact made Hermione's body tingle. Tom felt like a bolt of electricity flow between their lips.

Before long, their tongues were dancing together in a tango. Tom pulled back gently.

"So you will join me as my queen, and rule over the dark realm?" Tom said, both of them now breathing heavily.

"Always and forever."

"Even if it means killing Potter?" Tom asked. Hermione looked into Tom's eyes, and noticed that the iris of them were blood red. They were beautiful to her.

"Yes," she answered. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Then tonight we will be wed, and we will consecrate this marriage. Tonight, at the wedding, the ring I give you will have all of my powers, and the ring you give me will have the same as your powers. We will be united as one power, and you will receive the royalty dark mark," Tom said. Hermione nodded and kissed Tom again.

Tom laced his fingers with Hermione and led her to a bedroom that was down the hall from the dinning room. Tom led Hermione to the bed and lifted her up, and gently laid her on the bed. He gently kissed her lips, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Tom smirked into her mouth, as she did the same to him.

Although it has slowed down.  
Please don't cry because I'm leaving.  
I hope I see you soon…

"Tom, take me, save me," Hermione said in a whisper into his ear.

"Yes, my lady," Tom answered. Within seconds Hermione's dress was on the floor next to the bed, along with the sandals and Tom's robes. They were both between the sheets now. They were black sheets, with blood red pillows, and the walls were a deep, blood red. Hermione could feel her body getting hotter. Tom could feel his member getting excited. He kissed Hermione's lips, and then moved down her neck.

"Tom," Hermione said, rolling over so that she was on top. She laced her fingers in Tom's, and kissed him and his well-defined chest. Tom then rolled over, without letting go of her hands, so now he was on top.

"Mya, I love you," Tom said between kissing her collarbone and her neck.

"I love you too, I'm ready," Hermione said, looking deep into Tom's eyes. Tom nodded positioned himself, and entered her while looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

You know me too well,  
She's sorry and I can tell…

"Harry, this is where the trail ends!" Ron said. He and Harry were standing in the middle of a field an hour outside of London.

"Hold on a bloody second Ron. There's more here than meets the eye," Harry said. He shouted a very powerful finding spell, and all of a sudden, a house appeared in front of them.

"Look Ron, the trail goes into the house."

"I see, well, let's go!" Ron said and followed Harry into the house. When they walked in, no one was around. They followed Hermione's trail all the way to the bedroom where she had been kept.

"She was here, look, there are her clothes," Harry said. Ron nodded. They followed the trail out of the bedroom, and down the hallway, where they could hear voices on the other side of a door. Harry blasted the doors open to almost faint at what he saw behind them.

Scene missing, fade to black… 

Tom was standing across from Hermione in front of the alter. The death eaters were around them, listening to the chants of the dark priest. They were getting married, and making themselves even more powerful.

"Mya, please take the knife, and cut the index finger on Voldemort's right hand," the priest said to Hermione. Hermione did so.

"And Voldemort, the same to Mya," Tom did so.

"With the joining of these two bloods, may they be connected by blood forever," the priest shouted, holding their cut fingers together. Hermione could feel her future husband's blood pumping into her body.

"Mya, it is time for you to receive the royalty Dark Mark. Please give me your right arm," The priest said. Hermione nodded and held out her bare arm. Tom held her other hand, and kissed her forehead. She could already tell that he loved her with his entire heart, and she loved him.

As the priest used his wand to carve a black snake coiling around a dagger with a crown above into her arm, a tear fell from Hermione's eye. It hurt like hell. Tom wiped her tear away and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back.

When the tattooing was over, Hermione's right arm was facing the death eaters, and towards the door.

"Now the joining of powers," the priest said, and held up two rings that had snake symbols engraved into them.

"Mya, take this ring, which represent your powers, and place it on Voldemort's finger."

Hermione did so, and Voldemort's body glowed for about a second, and then became normal.

"Now I share your powers. But I do believe your reaction to my ring will be a bit different," Tom whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled.

"Now Voldemort, place the ring on Hermione's finger."

Right before the finger slipped onto Hermione's finger, the doors to the room flew open, and Harry and Ron were standing with their wands drawn, ready to fight.

Fade to black… 

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, and raced for the altar. Before he could reach her, Hermione nodded to Tom, who put the ring on her finger. Hermione felt a fierce pain in her heart, and her body was lifted off the ground in an amazing light.

Ron covered his eyes, and Harry was still fighting off Death Eaters. Hermione felt as though her heart was filling with some type of pressure, and was about to burst. Soon, she could feel his power throughout her body, and she hit the floor. Her appearance had changed. Her hair was now long and curly, and jet-black. Her hair was coving her face on the floor, and she was on her side. Ron was on his knees beside her in an instant.

"Hermione, wake up, it's ok, I'm here," Ron said, and was shaking her body. Suddenly, Hermione sat up and looked at Ron. He saw her eyes. The irises were now red, like Voldemort's, who was standing above his new wife, who was looking at Ron, with a smirk on her face.

Before Ron could react. He felt himself being lifted off the floor, and the cords in his neck were tightening. Hermione was now standing, her arm outstretched towards Ron. He realized it was her holding him in the air.

"My name is Mya, and I'm happy here as a queen," Mya said to Ron.

"Ron!" Harry was yelling. He ran towards Ron, but before he knew it, Mya's other arm was outstretched, and Harry was going through the same thing as Ron.

Tom walked up behind his new queen, and put his hands on her hips. He put his mouth next to her ear, so she could feel the vibrations in his voice.

"How does the power feel?" He asked. Suddenly, Mya dropped Ron and Harry, who were now gasping for breath on the floor.

"Wonderful." She took Tom's hand, and he led her towards to the door.

Ron stood up first, "Hermione, how could you? I loved you!" he called after her. Mya stopped and turned around.

"I know you did, but this is where I belong. I told you not to follow me," Mya hissed at him, and looked at his piercing eyes. They were always one thing she loved about him. Deep, rich, blue eyes. But she loved the feeling of being evil. She walked out the door, and told the death eaters to let them go.

Ron just looked at this new girl that was walking away from him. He began running to her, Harry on his heels.

"Ron, don't! We can't help her now!" Harry was yelling. Ron finally caught up to Voldemort and Mya, and he grabbed her arm and spun her around so her front was against Ron's.

"I already told you I would never let you go," Ron whispered into her ear. Little did he know that he had already lost his Hermione, and now there was only Mya. Mya felt her powers surge through her arms as her powers flung Ron away from her.

"Don't touch me, I'm giving you this one chance to leave without being killed." She said, looking at his with her red eyes. Ron just stood up, and followed Harry out of the house.

_You're acting all this out again…_

Epilogue:

The final fight had killed almost everyone on either side. Harry and Ron lived through it, but it didn't make a difference. They both felt dead after the battle anyways. The side of evil had prevailed, and now they were slaves that were tortured by their old best friend, Hermione.

She treated them like dirt. The powers that Voldemort had given her made her more evil than anyone could have imagined.

Mya and Tom prevailed at King and Queen of the new world, and had a child. The heir to the Dark throne. Her name was Mischa Malvagita Riddle. She succeeded her father at the age of 17, and ruled with her husband, Draco's son, for many years.

A/n: So, did ya like it? Let me know!

Sam


End file.
